<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Real by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690036">Make It Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has needs that Jedi training can't fulfil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewbacca/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts">indigo_inks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days out from Luke's school, and Ben starts to relax.</p><p>He only starts to relax, because he isn't used to relaxing. And despite how nice the planet Han and Chewbacca have landed them on is - all silver-gray tree-forms and hauntingly musical waterfalls - Ben can see that Han's playing a courteous, diplomatic part here. <i>He</i> isn't taking a break. </p><p>Even ten rounds of sabacc in the main berth don't cheer Ben up. Han wins handily.</p><p>"You could have had the grace to cheat," Ben mutters.</p><p>"And make you think you'd made me earn it?"</p><p>At another time, needling from the great Han Solo might have kindled some warmth from him, but he's far, far too used to holding back every and any emotion. He knows his father doesn't know how to talk to him, and Chewie barely even tries. Knowing why it's hard for them doesn't make it any easier for <i>him</i></p><p>Three days out from school, and they're in space empty enough that Han gives Ben a turn at the controls. <i>That</i> Ben does well. He lets his awareness leak out, and then he is the spaceship, dodging through asteroids, charging between stars. </p><p>He's not good enough at tucking it back in, not when it's such a luxury to let his awareness free.</p><p>He realizes something very startling, though perhaps it shouldn't have startled him.</p><p>His father and Chewbacca want each other.</p><p>In his own bunk, he lets himself think about it. Actually, it's kind of hot. He really thinks about it, and shrugs out of his own clothes. Have they been... All this time? What a waste. It's barely even conscious thought that makes him reach out and <i>push</i> them together, but that's hard enough, even for a Jedi, and he flops back down in his own bunk. </p><p>Though. Imagine if they did fuck. He lets himself imagine it. Imagines that great, thick, Wookie cock impaling his father. Who'd take it, of course, all the way in - did his father ever seen a bluff he didn't want to call? Yes, he thrils to imagine it - that great cock distending his father's belly, Chewbawcca prone and moaning as Han rides.</p><p>Has anyone <i>touched</i> the Wookie lately? Sure, he's part of their team, but that's not the same as this.</p><p>He's part of the fantasy, and perhaps he should not have expected anything different. Han rides Chewie's cock, split by the Wookie's cocky desire, Han's making music between them. His own cock, long but not indimidatingly broad, juts out across Chewbacca's thighs.</p><p>He inches closer, already lubricating himself with his fingers, and wriggles between them. The human makes an irritated <i>sound</i>, and then he pulls Ben closer to straddle him. Ben finds himself spreading his legs wider and wider, and yet the anticipatory grin on his would-be father's face forbids him any distance.</p><p>Yeah. Yeah. As Han rides Chewie and Ben's father's cock bobs between them, Ben gets in close and sinks himself down on the smaller cock. Oh, yes, this is what he needs. And what Han and Chewie need too, obviously. "Woooo AAAUUGH ooo eeehoo!" Han and Chewbacca sound the same, screaming their completion as Chewbacca pumps into Han and Han pumps into Ben. </p><p>It'd be so <i>good</i>.</p><p>Later he leaves his quarters and finds that they're in hyperspace, everything locked down. Well, not everything. The feelings coming through the walls aren't subtle at all, and Ben almost grabs at his crotch for a second round. He stops;  he does have some restraint after all. Now that he's dreamed how it could be, he's going to get it. Guilt might be a way to get him what he wants. He's not above blackmail.</p><p>No, the hallowed Jedi aren't above anything, Ben least of all, and he doesn't mind proving it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>